


One word prompts

by honeywreath



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shots, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/pseuds/honeywreath
Summary: One word prompts i got on tumblr for tiny fics! I hope you like them.





	1. Watch:

 

Phil likes to look at Dan.

He likes to look at Dan when he knows he won’t be caught looking. Well, not always, but sometimes he does.

He likes to see from the corner of his eye, when Dan sits unaware, when he’s scrolling through twitter, with a neutral ‘sad’ face as he likes to call it and Phil likes to watch the dim light of his phone reflect on his face, the smoothness of his skin dotted by a day old prickly stubble.

Dan doesn’t always notice.

Phil doesn’t always want him to.

He keeps that sweaty forehead, his pushed back curls, those purple marks under his eyes for himself. 

Those nights he usually finds Dan curled against his chest late in the mornings, scrolling till dawn for sure, so he tucks him in with a kiss right on his temple, one on his cheek for safe measure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He likes how his gaze follows Dan, picks him easily from any crowd.

He likes to run his eyes over Dan’s broad back as he trails behind, watch his pretty long legs take him ahead, fast with his head ducked, eyes on his phone as he navigates quickly to where they need to be and Phil sometimes gets lost in the same spot watching him go.

He giggles when Dan calls him a minute later, frantic, exasperated, a little worried maybe, demanding to know where Phil is and swerving around from just a few paces ahead when Phil asks him to.

Phil teases him for calling before looking but that’s Dan and he might not always tend to watch but he wants Phil there when he glances to his side, always.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Phil likes watching Dan.

He likes when it’s early in the morning and Dan’s lips are parted, chapped and plump and soft, a little wet with drool and Phil curbs the urge to kiss because sometimes just watching is enough.

Dan’s thick lashes, how they sit against his cheek, how his mouth twitches when the sunlight slowly filters through their curtains making him pinch his eyes and curl in on himself, his arm over Phil’s waist gripping tighter.

Phil likes to watch when Dan’s not looking, though, not always.

He likes when Dan opens his eyes, looking back, a matching smile on his tired sleepy face.

He doesn’t curb the urge to kiss when Dan leans in.

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Coffee

_**“Coffee.”** _

He hears Dan muttering behind him, small unavoidable clangs of pans and pots and what not and Phil feels his head throb.

 

“You need coffee.”

Dan accuses, mostly talks to himself as he opens and closes cabinets and even the tiny sound of them closing has Phil grinding his teeth.

 

He might have slammed the microwave shut himself just minutes ago, regretting it a bit when he saw Dan sleepily stood in his boxers by the door watching him in alarm but he can’t get himself to apologize.

Not yet. Not to the microwave, nor to Dan.

 

He simply slumps down onto the table, arms circling over his head and blocks out the soft morning light, the small shuffling of Dan’s feet as he moves around.

 

Usually, they are his comforts but for now all he’s comfortable with is being buried under his own skinny limbs till he forms a cocoon and doesn’t have to deal with any external stimulus at all. 

 

He hopes he isn’t being too grumpy.

He is though. 

 

He can feel Dan awkwardly set a mug by his side, avoiding his arm, so careful not to cause Phil any unintentional pain and Phil hurts because he doesn’t want Dan to be any sort of careful or held back when it comes to him, but he’s still thankful for it.

 

He peeks through his fingers. 

It’s his favorite NASA mug, steaming out the sweet scent of sugary hot caffeine and Phil can’t help himself if he inhales deep, eyes fluttering shut before they open.

This truly is the best medicine.

 

“Thank you.” 

He mumbles softly as he slides the mug to himself and Dan sits gently onto the chair in front of him careful not to drag.

Phil feels a pang in his chest blinking away the sudden wet that gathers.

Dan simply smiles over his own mug, blowing quietly.

 

He’s so good to him, so good for him. 

 

Phil smiles back and links their feet under the table.

The sunlight doesn’t seem to pinch all that bad anymore.

 

* * *


	3. Elbow

Dan’s brow draws in a deep frown, eyes wet and welling up. 

He purses his lips harshly against a sob that threatens to rise. 

He’s not supposed to be the one crying then as he sits on the ground beside Phil, his tiny hands against the rough gravel, leaning into his friend’s space, worry etched onto his features.

 

“Phiw?” 

The nickname slips out in a blubber as he watches Phil sniff into his little fists, blood dripping from the corner of his scrapped elbow.

He hates himself then.

 

He’s the one who convinced Phil to slip behind Kath and Karen’s back as they chatted away by the pool, their annual Florida holiday a bit boring when it comes to the adults ushering them in for a nap.

They weren’t tired.

Well,  _they weren’t_  was what Dan had insisted.

Phil was droopy in his steps as soon as they made it back to the hotel from the water park, but it was still too early!  _barely_ six and the sun was still out and shinning brightly!

Now Dan wishes he would’ve listened.

His chest aches as he wonders what to do.

 

Phil’s sat there hurt and miserable, with bruises across his arms from where he’s tried to catch himself mid fall, a long scratch on his elbow that’s seeping blood. 

Dan watches a drop fall with a plop to the ground and stands abruptly.

 

“I’m going to call mum.” He steels himself. “Do you want to sit here?”

Phil shakes his head with a big sniff and tries to stand on shaky legs.

 

“Okay,”

Dan nods. 

He wraps his arm instantly around Phil’s waist as they stumble their way back to the little fence they made their way through. It hasn’t been more than a few minutes since they sneaked out.

Dan shouldn’t have been so persistent and pushy. He knows Phil tags along to whatever madness he pouts and sulks over.

 

“I’m sorry.”

Dan whispers softly, tugging Phil gently as he leans against his side.

 

“No,” Phil shakes his head again.

 

“I’m sorry i fell.” He sounds sad. “I ruin all your fun plans. I’m so clumsy”

Dan’s turns to look at him as he ducks his head in shame, not meeting his eyes, big wet trails of tears on his flushed cheeks. 

Dan wants to hug him tight.

 

“Phil?” He asks in surprise. 

“Don’t be stupid.” 

 

Phil shrugs and Dan pulls him closer careful not to jolt him too much.

 

“It’s nobodies fault that you got hurt.” 

He says sternly forgetting his own inner turmoil from before.

“Besides,” 

 

He smiles as he lets Phil clutch the fence they reach, Kathryn’s back to them in the distance as she sits with her legs in the pool.

“No plan is ever fun without you.”

 

* * *

 


	4. Taken

Phil has an odd sense of dread in his chest.

He feels Dan’s head slumped onto his shoulder, body leaning heavily against his own and something just isn’t right, his limbs feel too heavy, too limp. 

The taxi’s windows are fogged, blinding them to everything but the dark night sky and the street lights they pass by. It does nothing to quell the small panic brewing inside Phil. 

He doesn’t recognize the route. They should be home by now.

He glances towards his driver, a middle aged man with his flat cap low on his head and thick leather gloves to cover his fingers. 

Their eyes meet in the rear view mirror, his dark and steely, and a chill goes up Phil’s spine.

_“How much longer?”_

He forces himself to slur out, the words prickly on his tongue as if his mouth is filled with cotton and he can barely keep his eyes open, vision tunneling in and out.

The man promptly ignores him, his hands steady on the steering wheel.

Phil’s head throbs and suddenly he remembers with a cold fear gripping his throat shut and he wheezes.

It’s the same man they met in the bar.

The friendly one buying them a drink and chatting about his husband and son. Phil doesn’t even remember hailing a cab.

He just recalls how they chatted easily with the charming stranger who had seemed like someone they could relate to, they could be open with. 

Dan had snorted at one of his jokes.

They weren’t sleepy or drunk then though, not by a long shot and Phil wasn’t feeling ill and heavy before. 

He’d never had a few drinks and gotten a lapse of time such as this.

He whimpers in the backseat as the panic finally latches on at full and finds himself helpless, unable to even roll over fully as he smacks into Dan, barely lolling.

This isn’t right.

It’s crazy.

They need to get out.

Fast.

Phil’s eyes are frantic as he considers his options.

They can’t move. He can’t fight that man sober let alone in this state and even if he tries they could crash. 

His palms sweat as his breath comes up short.

_They’re going to die._

It’s such a prominent thought in his head that Phil shuts his eyes against it, willing it to disappear but it only cements itself in more. 

Dan drools on his neck, the wet patch cold and sticky and it makes Phil sob.

Dan.

_Dan._

He needs to get them out. He needs to do something.

Who knows what this man might do when he gets them where he wants, his demeanor so calm and confident. Phil can’t risk fantasizing about a ransom, hostage situation. It might as well be a psychopath grinning over how fun it would be to cut them limb from limb.

He elbows Dan hard.

Dan moans against him, spit shiny on his lip as his head drags against Phil’s chest falling face first.

Phil steels himself and rams him again with as much force as he can muster in his sluggish limbs.

Dan yelps and blinks his eyes open.

The man driving curves the car sharply just then, taking a fast turn. Phil’s eyes well up as Dan’s meet his own in a dizzying amalgamation of relief, pain, hopelessness. 

He watches them reflect back his despair, growing wide in surprise and anxious confusion.

Fuck. _Fuck._

Dan.

Phil whimpers not able to form any coherent words and Dan glances to the front seat.

Their abductor seems determined and cold, as if he’s mapped out just what he intends, has the experience to do it well and isn’t bothered in the slightest by the small commotion in the back.

Phil feels sweat on his temple. 

They’re drugged.

Of course he doesn’t.

He turns his head back to Dan in horror but finds him staring intently at the door, no, the lock. 

He looks up and meets Phil’s eyes.

He surely can’t. He won’t.

Phil gulps against the strong throb of terror crushing his lungs as the tears fall freely. They won’t make it.

Dan slumps up his side, climbing onto his lap awkwardly, his cheek smacking against Phil’s, his body falling on it’s own before he curls up to anchor his weight fully on Phil’s chest.

Phil’s lashes flutter shut and he kisses the skin of Dan’s collar, pressed against his lips sloppily.

It’s a silent apology. Phil hopes he can hear. 

His tears taste salty.

Maybe Dan wanted one last kiss, maybe they won’t even be able to have that.

He doesn’t want that for Dan, not him, not Dan.

Dan throws his head back to find his ear.

“Please,” 

He mourns, begs incomprehensibly and Phil barely makes out the words.

He mumbles more and the buzz in Phil’s ear is too loud to hear but he discerns one firm word easily.

“Jump.”

Dan adds in a rasp, teeth grazing Phil’s skin on accident as he flails and just then he hears the lock click open, the door pushed wide.

The man in the front turns abruptly, madness in his red tinged eyes and Dan’s hands fist in Phil’s shirt as he throws himself towards the swinging, impossible exit, dragging Phil along.

Phil scrambles to follow despite fear screaming in his lungs and the car swirling out of control when their abductor tries to steer it and claw at him at the same time, grabbing and pulling.

Dan falls out like a dead weight and he’s heavy enough to Phil along.

There’s a loud curse in Phil’s ears as soon as he falls out, the voice not his or Dan’s and Dan’s body rolls away with a sick smack on the impact.

Agony fills Phil’s body as they crash. 

Phil’s skin burns alive with pain everywhere, immediately.

He hears a shout at his side, hopefully a bystander willing to help, but Phil’s too fuzzy in the head to think anymore. He sees headlights fade into the distance.

 

His hand twitches.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

 _Dan? Where’s Dan?_  

His mind completely shuts down.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Investigators speculate this last decisive murder to be linked with previous such events, all traced along similar patterns over the last month, including two survivors who managed to-”

Someone else wasn’t as lucky.

Phil shuts it off. 

Dan’s hand in his own is still almost fully cover in bandages. 

It tremors as Dan lets out a shaky sigh and Phil presses it tight.

They caught him though.

They caught him.

 

 

 

* * *

 


	5. Pineapple

“I’m not staring,” Jane quips in offence, still very much staring.

“I mean,” Bennett whispers with a short glimpse towards her, eyes a fixture beyond the glass doors to the left of their work-pens. 

“You are but i don’t blame you, I am too.”

 

There inside is their boss. 

Mr Howell, Mr Daniel Howell, with a very not-Daniel-Howell-like expression.

A little boy tugs at his pant leg and he kneels beside him with a wide, uncharacteristic grin. Terrifying.

 

“He’s smiling.” Bennett flinches with exasperation. “Did you see that? Jane?”

“Bloody hell,” She whistles leaning to his side with a hard smack of her folder to his shoulder that makes him wince. 

“It looks wrong, that’s a different person. Call the authorities.”

Bennett nods religiously  in agreement as he watches Mr. Howell talk animatedly to the child who barely reaches his knee.

 

Suddenly there’s a pinch to both of their ears and they yelp in unison at their friend-slash-supervisor who glares at them from behind, amusement in her eyes.

“You two better get back to work right now you snoops. He doesn’t appreciate loitering outside his office for no reason.”

Jane nods and just then out of the corner of her eyes she sees the kid open a lunch box and Mr. Howell, who has his full attention, beams as his tiny hands hold up a square piece of pineapple on a little pink fork for him to eat.

 

“He’s letting the kid feed him fruits!” Bennett gasps with a dramatic hand to his chest and Bryony rolls her eyes.

“I thought he only fed on Americano and legal pursuits.” Jane mumbles.

 

Mr Howell on the other hand is happily munching on the syrupy yellow bits he’s being fed as the kid stuffs his cheeks full like a chipmunk and he giggles, swallowing quickly and holding the boy’s hands gently in his own to stop him, whipping him up promptly and kissing his cheeks till the little boy erupts in laughter.

Bryony’s eyes are soft.

 

“He’s a good boss. He cares. He’s just very awkward at expressing himself to people outside his family.”

Jane shrugs.

 

“I was just taking the piss Bry. He fought for my bonus with corporate, I know, just haven’t seen the man look so relaxed in that tight ass Gucci suit before.”

Bennett nods back as he sees Howell set the kid down and touch his nose in a soft gesture. The kid reaches up to hold his hand tight in his fist, looking up at him with big happy eyes.

 

A man speeds past them then, flur of black hair and a beaten jean jacket on is shoulders, a red knitted scarf round his neck. 

He looks like a hippie school teacher of sorts with his wide circular glasses and seems to wiggle in apologetically beyond them as he reaches Howell inside. 

They watch Dan stare silently at him as he flails, looking sorry about something and glances to the child beside them in exasperation who doesn’t seem to mind in the least, watching the adults with a dopey smile as he munches on a piece of pineapple himself.

The shorter man of the two scratches at his neck, his ears tinting, probably embarrassed and Dan looks as if he’s snorted.

He simply grabs the flustered man by his scarf and pulls him in, kissing him hard, square on the mouth and Jane and Bennett find their own mouths dropped open, flabbergasted. 

Bry simply shakes her head with a grin.

 

Dan looks up at then just then, finally noticing that he has an audience and raises a brow, expression falling to neutral and the man beside him seems to be hiding his face in his palms. 

 Bryony chuckles giving him a nod and ushers the two away.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“I swear i looked in my bag for one second and he was gone Dan! I told him we had to wait at the reception! I’m so sorry!” 

The black haired man rambles as he trails behind their boss and Jane keeps her head ducked as they draw near pretending to be deeply engrossed in her work.

 

“Phil, love, It’s okay.” 

Jane blinks at the softness in his voice, it’s so different from how stiff and uneasy he sounds discussing a case with them. She tries to pin it on the nature of their firm’s investigations, murder and arson and such.

It’s no use. It’s plain to see it’s all the effect of his little family.

They’ve got him honey smooth, so visibly enamored.

 

“Haven’t you got class today?” 

His voice is warm and she glances up to see the other, Phil as Howell had mentioned, blush fiddling with his bag strap.

 

“Ade said you rushed out without breakfast today so we wanted to pack you something first. He cut the pineapple pieces himself.” 

“Is that right buddy?”

Dan grins down at the little boy hopping with each step between them, who nods proudly. 

“I did!”

“Thank you, you two. Now i can get back to work with healthy snack superpowers.”

Aden hums loudly in agreement, his smile blinding.

Dan ruffles his hair and leans in to peck at Phil’s cheek and Jane finds herself red as she glances back at her work with how fondly he had looked at them both.

 

She watches them wistfully as Dan guides them out, his large hand protective on his partner’s back as the kid tugs happily on his leg and babbles about anything and everything earning attentive nods from both his parents.

 

She decides something then, rolls up a wad of paper into a thick ball and throws it to the pen beside her.

There’s a small surprised yelp and Bennet’s head pokes out from the other side with a pout, a hand on his tufts of blonde hair.

“What was that for JJ?”

“I’m tired of waiting for you to man up wuss,” She startles him. 

“I’m taking you out on a date.”

“Well about time!”

Bry shouts from their left and Bennett hides his face in his hands with a groan.

“You’re impossible Jane!” He cries out and she hears Bry giggle.

“How is my cold ass boss more lovey dovey than me. Unacceptable.” She wags her finger at him. 

“Men are useless, I’ve decided to take things into my own hands.”

“Har har” Bry hollers.

She watches Bennett peek at her sheepishly from up the separator.

“Tonight at nine then?”

“Tonight at nine.” She agrees, smiling at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	6. Candle

“How can I help you today?”

Dan cups his cheeks, smiling brightly at his customer.

Usually, this part isn’t his favourite. He loves making candles but dealing with customers is not his forte.

He spares them an awkward glance, not very good with conversation and shuffles uneasily behind as they point to their orders and he gathers them in a straw basket.

Not today though, today is different.

This one’s his favourite.

The one who buys different candles here and there and runs out before Dan has a chance to say a word, slamming more than enough gumdrops to pay for a measly scented candle, a strange red tint to his ears.

Today though, today is different indeed and Dan finds him marching straight to the counter made out of pink crystals and purples petunias, looking both determined and terrified.

He’s an elf, very stereotypical at that, a milky pale complexion, quite thin and frail looking with the tips of his ears pointy and tiny in size, tiny so much so that he reaches Dan’s chin, which is a feat most creatures find impossible to do given that Dan is barely as tall as a sunflower stalk.

He is also very cute, with his wide blue eyes, freckly red flushed cheeks, pouty pink lips and sharp eye catching features, looking at Dan in obvious fluster, a sort of helplessness as he opens and closes his mouth, apparently finding it hard to speak.

He’s shy and Dan delights in the information, his wings an obvious tell, fluttering in glee behind him and throwing golden glitter everywhere.

He smiles fondly when the elve’s eyes grow wide, watching the glitter fade away mid air and his eyes meet Dan’s who raises a brow in amusement.

He clears his throat.

“Um,”

Oh dear; his voice cracks adorably.

What will Dan ever do with himself?

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Dan’s tiny candle shop is curved into dark black bark. It’s just to the right of a clump of bright red toadstools, spotted white on the first turn in the curvy forest path, hidden to all creatures without a spark of magic.

Thick green moss, dewy and soft, climbs the tree trunk hiding his lovely little place. Every inch of it is enchanted to keep the firefly flames of his creations from toppling over and spreading when Dan carefully places them along the shelves of bracket fungi and grooves he’s made out of little punctures in the wood.

The business is slow, most fairies using spells and stowaways from humans to decorate their own nests but some other creatures stumble in, looking for light if they cannot acquire it themselves or simply a gift for their own taking, maybe even for loved ones.

His candles are very cute indeed. Dan thinks proudly.

Different dyes, pastels and neon, mix into the melting wax and onto the wide leaves he’s ties below the broiler into the utensils he’s acquired; an odd shaped stone, one pebble curved like a heart, an empty snail shell, the pretty petals that fall off a bit too soon and so many other knickknacks for tools.

He makes everything with wax; single roses and whole bouquets, stars and tree houses to even characters from human shows and lore.

It’s very fun to do and brings in a decent living.

Dan is happy, he is cozy, he is content.

Dan does not know though, that he can be even happier, joy and companionship walking itself into his very tinker station on two clumsy little legs.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“So what do they usually like?”

Dan hums in interest fluttering by his shelves as the elf, Phil, trails behind, his little bare feet tapping cutely on the glass floor Dan has smoothed out.

It seems that Phil, disappointingly, is here to buy a gift for someone special, someone special enough to make him stutter and blush while talking of them, and he needs Dan’s assistance to do so.

Dan could happily provide him assistance in so many other ways if he only asked but seeing how much the elf’s taken to this mystery person schools him into professionalism.

“I’ve,” Phil starts but pauses, running a hand through his fluffy black quiff in embarrassment. “We’ve never gone shopping together.”

“Oh. If you guys are new we can take a different perspective.”

Dan thinks, his legs curling in the air.

“What do they remind you of then? What’s their scent like to you?”

He asks after a moment, curls bobbing with his head as he enjoys the soft music his upstairs neighbors have started making, two female robins who help him dust up the place sometimes.

Their chirping is mostly muted but very relaxing.

Phil smiles at him but when Dan catches his eyes he seems to realize he’s been asked a question his face flushing again.

“Warm!” He blurts out.

“Warm?” Dan chuckles eyes crinkling. “They smell warm to you?”

Phil blushes but nods, his hands fiddling with the ivy strings of his lilac tunic and Dan lights up with an idea.

“I have the perfect candle!” He exclaims spiraling up to the ledge at the very top and hopping down carefully to not put out a small wax bear cub in his palms, a tiny wick lit up on his head.

He’s cased in amber, glowing in the soft hues.

“This is my favourite one!”

He beams, a bit jealous that Phil would be taking this home to a significant other but his heart wouldn’t rest until he gave Phil the very best.

“He smells of cinnamon spice, honey and neroli.” Dan grins watching Phil’s eyes soften as he takes the candle gently into his palms. “I keep making new ones just for myself!”

Phil nods as he holds the candle carefully and trails behind Dan back to the counter, shakily spilling out gumdrops everywhere when he pays.

He is a whirlwind as it is but Dan is mildly concerned over how especially worked up he now seems to be.

“Are you okay?” 

He taps at his arm gently when Phil stands there with his head ducked, shifting his feet and Phil gazes back at him with pink on his cheeks.

“I,” Phil gulps. “I’m an elf and we’re supposed to be clever at putting stuff together and as clumsy as i am i usually do that well enough.”

He rambles and Dan nods, not really understanding what he wanted to say but smiling encouragingly nonetheless.

“And there’s someone i like.”

Phil’s voice grows pitched before he continues,

“and i kept tinkering for weeks trying to make the perfect gift to ask them out but i couldn’t make anything lovely enough to suit them.”

Dan frowns sympathetically, sorry that Phil had to struggle so much with his gift.

“So, I came here.” Phil cleared his throat, straightening up.

Dan blushed at the remark.

He felt honored that Phil thought his creations were so worthy, placing them above his own.

It also made him sad though, that Phil cared so much about this crush of his when Dan had feelings brewing for the startled little creature for weeks.

Just then Phil continues;

“I came here, because the perfect gift could only be made by him, himself,”

He blurts out, pushing the candle into Dan’s hands and Dan almost drops it in his surprise.

“I hope you like it.” Phil squeaks and turns to runs out but Dan is quicker.

He sets the candle down and buzzes past Phil slamming the circular obsidian door shut and turns to his now-hostage with a glare, arms crossed over his chest.

“So you’re going to say that and just run again huh?” He asks hovering over him, the tips of his ears red as he tries not to show how giddy he is. 

“Is that any way to confess, after you’ve been so worked up over it?”

Phil stares up at him, wide eyes apologetic.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah you better be you idiot.” Dan grins fluttering to him in a blur and lifting him in a hug, spinning him round the room.

“What are you doing?!’

He giggles when Phil let’s out a terrified shout and clutches at his shoulders, letting himself be twirled helplessly.

Dan grins against his cheek, leaning to his ear as he slows down and descends gently to a dandelion couch below.

Phil shakes a bit, not letting his shirt go just yet.

“What if i say i like you back?”

He stares at him in disbelief and Dan purses his lips.

“You what?” He voices his confusion as he repeats and Dan sighs.

He cups his face in his palm and places soft peck on Phil’s cheek to make a point, sitting back with a blush of his own.

Phil’s still, so very still and quiet for a moment before he giggles shyly, reaching gently for Dan’s hand and covering with his own. Dan allows him to watching him with a smile.

“Then i would ask you to name the candle I got for you.” He grins and Dan brightens up.

“I haven’t named any so i wouldn’t get attached!” Dan exclaims and glances to the pink amethyst on which the little yellow bear sits.

He seems to be lost in thought for a second before he laughs.

“I’ve got it Phil.” Dan mumbles cutely, his dimple adorning his smile.

“I’ll name him Pooh.”

“Like the human cartoon?” Phil asks in amusement and Dan takes some offence.

“It’s not just some human _cartoon_  Phil! It’s got very deep sentimental messages!”

Phil grins as he rants about each and every character and finds himself more and more enamored with the fiery little fairy he’s come to adore, Pooh in the distance, waiting for them to give him his rightful place by their bedside one day.

It doesn’t seem too far off.

Dan’s little candle shop always glows just a bit more brighter after that.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of my current prompts! I hope y'all liked this little series<3


End file.
